


Miss you

by CherryPie0



Series: We belong [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Lace Panties, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "Oh, it'sthiskind of video call, hm? Are you being naughty again, little brother?" He says with a mischievous grin and Loki's dick twitches just from the promising tone of Thor's voice.He immediately feels himself blush and hopes that it's not that obvious through the camera. "You know me," he mumbles as nonchalantly as he can, biting his bottom lip playfully.(it sets afterAfter midnightbut can be read seperately.)





	Miss you

Loki clicks the video call button on his laptop, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he waits for Thor to answer. He’s checked Thor’s schedule to be sure that he doesn’t have any classes right now, so he really hopes that his brother is in his dorm and can talk. Luckily for him it only takes a few seconds for Thor to answer. 

The image of his brother appears on the screen, sitting on his bed with his back resting against the headboard. A blue tight shirt coves his broad shoulders and chest, matching beautifully the color of his eyes, golden hair tied back in a messy bun, some blond locks falling out. The sight is enough to take Loki's breath away, especially after not having seen him in two weeks.

A wide grin spreads on Thor's face when he sees him and Loki can't help but return it.

"Brother," he says cheerfully, immediately reminding Loki of how much he misses him and how he never fails to make his day brighter. "I wasn’t expecting your call, how are you? Everything okay at school? How's mom? Father? Are they home?-"

Loki can't help but laugh at Thor's excitement even though they had talked on the phone only a couple days ago.

"Hey, breathe," he chuckles, his grin widening so much that almost hurts his cheeks. "Everyone's fine, school's boring and mom and dad are still at work. How are _you_? Is this a good time, by the way? I can call you later if you want," he suggests, even though he knows that Thor wouldn't mind changing his plans just to talk to him.

"No no, now is perfect. I'm all alone, no plans for tonight, don't worry," he reassures him and then proceeds to tell Loki all about his classes and his week and anything that happened these past days. 

Loki listens to him talk, trying not to get too distracted by the view - even though it’s being proven a bit hard - and they go on like that for a few minutes before Loki remembers the actual purpose of his call. 

"I like the beard by the way," he comments, interrupting what Thor was saying. He has let his stubble grow over that last couple weeks and now it can be only considered a beard.

"Yeah?" Thor asks, smiling, and brings a hand to his jaw, rubbing his beard with his fingers.

"Mhm, it looks _really_ good... It makes me wonder if it's gonna feel just as good against my skin the next time you’re gonna eat my out," he says casually and surprises Thor who apparently didn't expect to hear _this_ and makes a choked sound, followed by a fond chuckle.

"Oh, it's _this_ kind of video call, hm? Are you being naughty again, little brother?" He says with a mischievous grin and Loki's dick twitches just from the promising tone of Thor's voice.

He immediately feels himself blush and hopes that it's not that obvious through the camera. "You know me," he mumbles as nonchalantly as he can, biting his bottom lip playfully.

Thor laughs, his grin growing wider. "I really missed you."

"I missed you, too," Loki says. "More and more every day… You know, I was feeling sore for almost a week after our last time... I would touch myself and could almost feel you there with me."

He's pleased with the groan Thor lets out, a breathless 'fuck' escaping his lips, and so Loki continues. "I could feel your strong hands gripping me tight every time I was touching the bruises on my hips."

"Fuck," Thor moans, his hand already traveling down to his dick over his sweats, his bulge evident through the material and Loki feels his own dick swelling into its full hardness. "Since when you can talk like _that_?" Thor asks, both disbelief and amazement clear in his voice.

"Since I _really_ missed your cock." It comes out in a low whine but he can’t bring himself to care or try and hide his desperation.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that, right now, hm?" Thor suggests, his hand now gripping his clothed hard cock more firmly.

"Yes, please," he breathes out without even realising, feeling lust already blurring his mind.

"Come on, let me see you, sweetheart. Take your shirt off," Thor orders gently, making Loki smile before obeying, slowly pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it across the bed.

"You, too," he says a bit shyly, chewing on his lower lip and slightly blushing when Thor shoots him a smug grin. He watches as his brother grips the back of the collar of his shirt and pulls it over his head, slowly revealing his toned stomach and broad chest, his pink nipples already looking a little hard. Loki's mouth water at the sight, making him wish that he were there so he could kiss and lick and touch Thor.

For now, though, he’s just grateful that he can have this and he’s determined to make it as good as the distance allows them to.

"Uh, I actually got something I wanted to show you. I- I hope you like it?" He stumbles a bit over his words, not able to hide his excitement and nervousness in his voice, his heart beating much faster than normal.

Thor's attention is completely focused on him again, curiosity clear written on his face. "What is it?" 

Loki gets up, going a bit further away from the laptop so almost his whole body can be seen on the screen. He slowly works the button of his jeans open and then the zipper, before starting to pull it down with slightly trembling hands.

He's not looking at the screen but he knows the exact moment Thor sees it because there's a low groan coming from him, the sound encouraging him to continue.

"Loki..." Thor breathes out as Loki gets rid of his jeans completely, leaving him only with the black little lace panties that barely cover his now fully hard cock.

Loki finally tilts his head up and looks back at the screen, meeting Thor's hungry eyes that are travelling shamelessly up and down his body before settling on his face. "So?" Loki asks, feeling his cheeks heating up from having Thor's attention so completely on him.

"You're gorgeous, brother. So, so beautiful," he says, his voice thick with arousal, sending shivers rising down Loki's spine. "I probably wouldn't survive if I were there."

Loki chuckles, his dick twitching at the praise and leaking another drop of precum, wetting the lace. "Well, you’d better survive because I'm planning on wearing it the next time you visit," he replies, a playful smug smirk dancing on his lips.

"I guess I'm coming home sooner than I thought," he chuckles and Loki can tell that he's only half joking. "Even though, you could visit, too, you know. My roommate is not even here most of the time."

"Oh," Loki says and knows that he's gaping but if he’s being honest Thor’s suggestion surprised him a little; keeping their _relationship_ at home is one thing but now Thor wanting him to be part of his new life, too, makes his heart swell with love and affection. "Yeah, maybe I could visit," he replies eventually, smiling, and Thor nods, returning his smile.

"Now, though, I _really_ want to see you. _All_ of you. Turn around, baby." The command in that gentle tone makes Loki's cock throb, the word 'baby' causing goosebumps to appear all over his body.

He does as he was told, slowly turning around, arching slightly his back and giving Thor a perfect view of his ass. 

He smiles proudly to himself when he hears the low growl from Thor and he shuffles back, getting a little closer to the camera to make sure that Thor can see the green little bow in the middle of the panties.

"You're fucking perfect, brother," Thor rasps, sounding in awe. "Can you get on your hands and knees for me, Loki?" 

Loki nods eagerly and climbs into the bed, doing exactly what Thor asked him to, his ass up in the air and perfectly in display for his brother. "Like this?" He asks, turning his head to look at him and his breath catches on his throat when his eyes fall on Thor's lap. 

His brother has now taken his dick out of his sweats and Loki had almost forgotten how good he always looks with his big hand around his thick cock. 

"Just like this," Thor tells him as he moves his hand languidly up and down the hard length. "I want you to finger yourself, baby. Can you do that for me?" 

"Yes, anything for you." The reply slips easily from his mouth and he knows that he means it in more ways than one.

"You're so good for me, little brother. You have no idea how happy you make me," Thor says and Loki can't help but moan at the words as he shifts on the bed to make himself comfortable.

He places his pillow under his head, lowering his chest so it's pressed to the mattress and grabs the plastic tube with the lube from the first drawer of his nightstand. He clicks it open and applies some on his fingers before bringing his hand to his ass.

He's about to lower the panties with his clean hand down to his thighs, when a low growl from Thor stops him. 

"No, keep them on."

Loki feeks a smug grin tug at the corner of his lips; he guesses Thor must really like them, then. He breathes out a shaky 'okay' and pulls the material to the side, letting it rest there and exposing his hole, giving better access to himself. 

He sighs as the wet tips of his fingers brush over his opening, spreading the slick liquid across his crack. Thor's grunt encourages him to keep going and he slowly pushes it in, finding just a little resistance before his finger slides easily inside him until the second knuckle.

He fights to keep his eyes open, turning his head so he can look at Thor as well as he can from this position. He’s delighted to see that Thor's eyes are glued to him as he keeps stroking his cock, now a bit faster than before. 

Loki sets the same pace as Thor, easing his finger in and out, moaning lowly as the digit slides smoothly into his hole. "More?" He breathes out, asking for permission from Thor to add a second finger. He knows that he doesn't really need to ask, but he _loves_ this; he likes seeing Thor's smile when he tells him to do something and Loki is quick to obey, eager to please him and see Thor's eyes darken with arousal and satisfaction and adoration.

"Yeah, you can add another one," Thor says between short puffs of breath and Loki doesn't wait any more before pushing another digit in. It's not nearly enough compared to what he needs but Thor isn't here so this will have to do for now, . 

He rubs his inner walls with his fingers, spreading the lube everywhere and scissoring them, making his breath hitch.

"How does it feel, little brother?" Thor asks and no matter how many times Loki has heard his brother's voice being _that_ wrecked before, he'll never be over how fucking good he sounds or the fact that _he_ is the reason that it sounds like this and more importantly that he could easily come just from hearing Thor's grunts and moans.

"Good... So good," he sighs, slightly picking up his rhythm, his hole clenching around the digits every time the swollen head of his dick that peeks out of the panties rubs against the sheets. "But not as good as your fingers," he adds because it's the truth; Thor's fingers are long and thick and they stretch him so perfectly. He loves how full he feels when he has them inside him, even though it can't be compared with the feeling of having Thor's big cock in his ass, feeling like he's being split in half and at the same time not being able to get enough.

He realises that he hasn't stopped talking when Thor lets out a growl, making Loki's dick leak desperately onto the sheets.

"Fuck, brother, I wish I were there to ruin your tight pretty hole," Thor groans just at the same time as Loki’s fingers find his prostate and he whines, high and needy for _more_ ; more of this sweet pressure against his prostate, more of his brother, even if it's just his voice, and thankfully for him, Thor continues. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby? Having your big brother fucking you harder and harder until you’re screaming my name and crying for me to make you come?"

Loki mewls and thrusts forward, desperately seeking for friction and rutting against the soft sheets, that feel almost rough as they rub against the oversensitive head of his cock. "Oh God... yes, Thor, please. _Please_ ," he whimpers, working his fingers faster, feeling his orgasm approach and his thighs start trembling.

"You're close, Loki?" Thor pants, and Loki can tell that he's really close himself.

"So close," he says and nods into the pillow, even though Thor probably can't see it. "I want to come, Thor. Can I- _fuck_. Please, Thor, can I come? I need to-" 

"You can come, little brother. Come on," Thor urges, his hand moving quick up and down his cock, his hips thrusting up into his own fist, making Loki whine and writhe on the mattress at the thought of Thor pounding into him like that.

He finally slips his free hand in his panties and grabs his cock, starking tugging at it with fast sloppy movements, his fingers still deep buried into his ass. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... _Thor_ ," his brother's name comes out from his mouth almost in a sob as his orgasm hits him, intense and blinding and he feels his load landing all over his chest and his hand.

He forces his eyes open just in time to see Thor squeeze shut his own as he comes, too, spilling white pearls of cum all over his chest and abs. 

Loki slowly withdraws his fingers and turns around to collapse on the bed, laying with his back on the mattress so he can look better at the screen.

They stay silent for a few seconds, taking some time to catch their breath and Loki can't help but lick his lips as his eyes land on Thor's tanned gold skin that shines slightly with sweat, cum dripping down his well defined abs.

"Mm I wish I were there to lick you clean," Loki mumbles, only realising what he said after the words are out of his mouth and immediately feeling his cheeks heat up and blush despite himself.

"Only you could look adorable while saying things like this," Thor chuckles, shaking his head fondly and Loki laughs, too, a wide grin spreading on his face. "I'm really glad you called," Thor says after a moment, his expression a bit softer.

Loki smiles and hums his agreement, before speaking. "We- we should do it again... if you want," he murmurs a bit hesitantly, even though Thor seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. 

"We're definitely doing this again, don't worry," Thor tells him and gives him a warm smile that Loki returns immediately. "And I can't wait to see you in these cute little panties in person,” he says, now a smirk forming on his lips. “You're _so_ fucking pretty, Loki. Especially when you blush... like now for example," Thor teases and then chuckles when Loki hides his face into the pillow, knowing very well that Thos is telling the truth and he’s indeed turning red.

"Shut up," he mumbles, his voice muffled from the pillow, making Thor let out another chuckle. 

He finally sits up, sighing because he knows that he should end the call. "I should probably get cleaned up before mom and dad come home," he grumbles and Thor nods.

"Yeap, that sounds like a good idea. I should probably do the same," Thor says, grimacing when he glances down at his chest. "Text me, yeah?" 

"Will do. Love you," he replies, smiling, and reaches for the laptop, ending the call only after hearing Thor's ‘I love you, too, bye.’

He can’t help but grin to himself; that was definitely one of the best ideas he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^ kudos and comments make my day :D


End file.
